Kids Next Door: Season 7
by TheDnDking
Summary: This is my first try at something like this, so bear with me. The story of the KND didn't end with Operation: INTERVIEWS. There's more left to tell. This is that story. We have new villains, new operations, but the same old Sector V. Now sit back, and enjoy the fan made Season 7! As always, rated for safety. Probably being way to paranoid here. Story's better than the summary.
1. Operation: RETURN

Author's Note: Alright, this is my first attempt on what I call "Unofficial Season Fics" named for a story I saw how long ago that has since seemed to be removed. Basically this is a new season for the show Codename: Kids Next Door. As always I do not own anything. But one thing you have to know, the live action parts of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. are not being factored in here. Only the animated parts.

* * *

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: RETURN**

**Reunion**

**Expertly**

**Times**

**Uno's**

**Return**

**Now**

* * *

The Galactic Kids Next Door. A top secret group dedicated to protecting the universe from the terrors of adult tyranny. Recently they recruited young Nigel Uno, better known as Numbuh 1, to aid them. But recently, Nigel spent less and less time worrying less about the adults he was fighting, and more and more about the team he left behind. An upset sight left his lips.

"Something wrong Numbuh 1?" Another operative asked. A clichéd green alien.

"Nothing you need to worry about." The British KND responded.

"Well we need to talk anyway." The alien said, "So far, all you've used is that primitive 2x4 technology of your home planet. You haven't even practiced with anything else."

"It was built by my friend." Numbuh 1 retorted, "I'll use it if I want."

"It won't do you any good." The alien responded, "And I won't have this team's safety risked for foolish sentimental ideals."

"Won't do any good? Funny, that's exactly what we're doing!" Numbuh 1 snapped, "I find it hard to believe that no adults attacked anywhere. So why aren't we doing anything?"

"We aren't needed." The alien said, "We can't go saving every planet. That's what their branches are for."

"So we just stay here, all secret, not doing anything?"

"We are doing something."

"No we're not!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"I'm not appreciating that tone." The alien said, "I out rank you. So are you going to show me the proper respect I deserve? Or will you continue to cause me troubles?"

"The later." Numbuh 1 said narrowing his eyes.

"Then you are restricted to your quarters until further notice." Obeying his superior Numbuh 1 returned to his quarters. But he didn't sit there doing nothing. Instead he made use of some of their technology and contacted Numbuh 74.239 back on Earth.

"Numbuh 1, what are you doing?" Numbuh 74.239 stated, "Others can't know about the GKND and contacting me is a pretty good risk of letting them find out."

"Yeah well I'm sick of this place." Numbuh 1 said, "We pretty much never do anything. It's ridiculous."

"Well you chose to go with them." Numbuh 74.239 pointed out.

"Like I had a choice!" Numbuh 1 said, "You teleported me somewhere I had no clue where I was, drop this massive bomb shell on me, then gave me like no time to think it over!"

"You where still given a choice!"

"That I wasn't allowed to make!" Numbuh 1 retorted, "I don't care about the rules, I'm coming home."

"You can't!" Numbuh 74.239 said with a bit of panic, "You stay right there or else!"

"Or else what?" Numbuh 74.239 never got a chance to follow through. Next thing he knew, a MUSKET was placed at his back. The now truly sacred scientist quickly cut off the transmission.

"Numbuh 86 sir." He said, "What are you doing?"

"Numbuh 362 wants to have a word with ye." The Irish girl explained, "And if ya know what good for ye, you'll come along quietly. And keep that finger away from yer nose." Numbuh 86 lead 74.239 into an interrogation room. Shortly after Chad and Numbuh Infinity was brought in the same way. An obvious factor in the room was the incredibly dry air. After a few minutes of sitting, Numbuh 362 came in. A small water cooler on her back that was attached to an oxygen mask.

"Alright, I'm sure you know why you're all here." Numbuh 362 said, "I'm not happy with you three. A shadow organization operating under my nose, without any form of knowledge, and you kidnapped one of my best operatives. Now I do apologize for the dry conditions, but I can't risk any of you using those weird teleporting boogers. But now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know."

"I'm sorry, but we aren't allowed to." Numbuh Infinity said, "We answer to a force much higher than yourself."

"I don't care." Numbuh 362 irately said, "I'm giving you three a direct order."

"We can't do it." Numbuh 74.239 responded, "Numbuh 1 is gone. He's not coming back."

"Fine." Numbuh 362 said, "If you refuse to do this the easy way, I have no choice. Just remember, you had a chance to prevent this."

* * *

GKND Headquarters…

* * *

Not that you could tell in space, but it was night. Most of the Galactic Kids Next Door have gone to sleep, but there was one who had no intent of spending even one more hour in that bed. Nigel Uno had recollected all he brought with him and was heading for the escape pods. He was going home.

"What are you doing out and about Numbuh 1?" The alien from before asked right as the door to the escape pods opened, "And why are you here? No reason to escape."

"Only ships here I can fly." Numbuh 1 said, "And I need a ship. I'm going back to Earth."

"Now now Numbuh 1. I know coming here was a big change, but we have determined that Earth won't be able to handle the knowledge of our existence for generations." The alien said, "So why don't you just" As soon as he turned around to face the former commander of Sector V, the wooden plank of a SPLANKER came down onto his face, knocking him out cold.

"Won't do any good." Numbuh 1 said mockingly, "Yeah right. Now then, to get out of here."

* * *

Moon Base 0…

* * *

"Please! Make it stop!" Numbuh 74.239 whined.

"It's unbearable!" Numbuh Infinity said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Chad yelled out.

"Tell us where Numbuh 1 is and it'll all be over." Numbuh 362 said.

"We can't do that." The diplomat operative squeaked.

"Numbuh 86, increase pressure." Numbuh 86 turned a dial on a device that appeared to be a gardening claw attached to a small black board.

**Kids Next Door: S.C.R.E.E.C.H**

**Sonic Creation Ruins Enemy Eardrums Canceling Hostility**

"Alright alright! I'll talk!" Numbuh 74.239 yelled out as the noise increased in both pitch and volume.

"You can't!" Numbuh Infinity protested.

"I can't stand it anymore." Numbuh 74.239 said, "We don't know where he is. The place that has him spreads all over the universe. He could be anywhere. And he's not allowed to come back."

"Think he's tellin' the truth?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Unfortunately I think so." Numbuh 362 answered, sorrow showing itself in her voice, "Take them to the Arctic Base Prison. We'll figure out to do later. Now if you don't mind, I need a bit of alone time."

"Numbuh 362 sir! Urgent news!" An operative yelled out barging into the room.

"What is it?"

"An unknown ship is approaching fast. We don't know of any ship capable of moving at those speeds." The operative said, "We tried calculating its trajectory, but we can't. It's just too fast." The three future inmates of the Arctic Base looked at each other. They all had a good idea who it was.

"I want all the scientists we have trying to figure out where it's going to hit!" Numbuh 362 ordered.

"No time." The operative said, "We only have about five minutes before it hits Earth."

"Then let's hope that it's not a threat." Numbuh 362 said.

* * *

Sector V Tree house…

* * *

"Guys, something's coming, and fast." Numbuh 2 said looking at a long range radar, recently installed.

"Any idea what it is?" Numbuh 5, the now leader of Sector V asked.

"No clue. But it looks like it's going to hit us in 3…2…1!" All of Sector V scattered from the console used to monitor the radar. A metallic cylinder came crashing through the wall. Steam erupted from it as it began to open. The entire sector was in awe as the bald head of Nigel Uno appeared.

"Numbuh 1!" The remains of Sector V gleefully cheered as they all rushed up to him.

"I don't understand. I thought you were never coming back." Numbuh 2 said.

"I bet he got all soft up there and was bawling his eyes to come home." Numbuh 4 said acting like his usual self, "You'd never see me breaking down like that."

"But Numbuh 4, you where crying all night when he left." Numbuh 3 said in her innocent way. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 all stifled laughter.

"But seriously Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said, "We're all glad to have you back. I actually think these are yours." She held out the sunglasses that once sat on the bald brit's face.

"Actually Numbuh 5, I never actually managed to quit yet." Numbuh 1 said, "But I just couldn't stay there anymore. This is where I belong. So if they want me back, they'll have to come and get me." A bright flash filled the tree house as a large robot appeared in the center.

"Numbuh 1, you are absent without official leave. You are to return to base immediately."

"No way." Numbuh 4 said quickly stepping in between the robot and the former commander.

"Yeah you big meanie." Numbuh 3 said joining the Aussie operative.

"He wants to stay here." Numbuh 2 said joining his teammates.

"So I suggest you leave or we'll force you." Numbuh 5 finished.

"Very well." The robot said, "Under the authority of the Galactic Kids Next Door, you are all to be captured for decommissioning from your local branch."

"This try." Numbuh 1 said, "Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 5 cleared her thought.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you'll be needing these." She said tossing him the sunglasses.

"Thanks Abby." Numbuh 1 said placing the glasses back on his face, "Now where was I? Oh yes, Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" Sector V scattered, the robot seemed to have a bit of a hard time to keep up with all of them.

"Five!" Numbuh 5 said grabbing two SCAMPPs and started opening fire on the bot. It raised its arms in front of it, deflecting the rounds.

"Four!" Numbuh 4 yelled launching all the bottles contained in a TANGLER, wrapping it's upper half

"Three!" Numbuh 3 said using another TANGLER to bind it's feet.

"Two!" Numbuh 2 said firing a Bowling Ball from the Bowling Ball Cannon to knock the thing over.

"One!" Numbuh one said using his shoes to fly up to the rafters and came down on a glass dome found on the front breaking it.

"This guy wasn't so tough." Numbuh 4 said.

"And they thought that 2x4 technology wasn't as good as their stuff." Numbuh 1 said.

"That's because it's not!" A voice said from the robot as the alien came out of the robot, "And you really think you could get away from us that easily? HA!" The Robot easily got back up and with one swing of its arm swept all five operatives of Sector V across the room. While they where dazed, it reached out and grabbed Numbuh 1.

"Let me go!" Numbuh 1 said struggling as hard as he could.

"We cannot." The alien said, "Earth must have a representative, whether they know about us or not. And Numbuh 1 is the best example we could find."

"Well where else did you look?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"We did not need to. Numbuh 1's skills quickly caught our eye."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK ANYWHERE ELSE?!" Numbuh 1 hollered.

"Well, we didn't need to."

"How do you know? There are operatives even better than me." Nigel said.

"Who do you mean?"

"What about Chad?" Numbuh 2 said, "He was the best there was."

"Yeah, and he WANTS to be a part of you guys." Numbuh 1 said.

"But he is a teenager." The alien said, "Besides, it is quite clear your skills are superior."

"Please, he could wipe the floor with me." Numbuh 1 said, "I could tell he was going easy on me during the treaty."

"You sure?" The alien asked, "And that he really wants to be a part of us?"

"He taught me everything I know." Nigel stated. The alien appeared to be truly considering this, "Besides, I'll just keep escaping. You really want to go through this like every day."

"Very well." The alien said releasing him, "We will exchange you for Chad. But only if you can produce him to us by the end of the day. Meet us where we first took you."

* * *

Mountain Top…

* * *

It took a little convincing, but Numbuh 362 agreed to release Chad into the GKND's custody. So she, Numbuh 86, and the guards escorted Chad to the mountain, along with Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh Infinity.

"Well, it's time for me to go." Chad said as the ship began to lower, "Thank you Numbuh 1. For giving me this chance."

"It was my pleasure." Numbuh 1 said, "I hope you're able to protect all those people out there, Numbuh 274."

"Hurry up Chad." Numbuh 74.239 said, "We don't have much time."

"Oh right." Chad said, "See ya everyone! Kids Next Door rule!"

"Kids Next Door rule!" All operatives responded as the former Supreme Commander disappeared into the space ship.

"Now then Numbuh 1." Numbuh 362 said, "Technically you did leave without permission. So you have to receive punishment."

"I am more than willing to receive any punishment you find fair sir." Numbuh 1 said.

"Since you seemed hard press to return and take your punishment, I suppose I'll go easy on you." Numbuh 362 said with a grin, "You'll be allowed to return to Sector V, even take over command again, but I will have to make you wait a bit. For the time of one week you will be relieved of command of Sector V and placed under Tree house Arrest. Absent only for school." Numbuh 1's face collapsed but quickly recovered.

"As you wish Supreme Commander." Numbuh 1 said.

"Good. Oh, and welcome back Nigel." She extended a hand for a shake, but it was interrupted when Numbuh 74.239 grabbed the sunglasses off Numbuh 1's face.

"HEY!"

"Trust me, I need these a lot more than you in 3…2…1." It was almost like the moon exploded. A large flash and booming noise filled the area. As the light faded, and sound returned, Numbuh 1 found himself rubbing his head in a collapsed area of the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park.

"Uh, what happened?" Numbuh 1 asked to no one in particular.

"Oh good. There you are." The slightly nasal voice of Numbuh 74.239 came from higher up. Numbuh 1 looked up to see the nerdy scientist approaching him.

"What happened?" Numbuh 1 asked, "I thought I was on a mountain, seeing Chad off as he took my place is some Galactic Kids Next Door organization."

"Galactic Kids Next Door? Don't be ridiculous. And Chad was decommissioned after you beat him after the treaty trap." Numbuh 74.239 explained, "As for what happened here, well after you won the scavenger hunt, Father went Super Nova, took out most of the park and the cake. You should be lucky that this place help up as well as it did."

"I should probably get to a med-bay." Numbuh 1 said shakily getting up, "What happened to Father?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get to the base camp and get some rest." Numbuh 74.239 said, "You look like you need some real sleep."

"I suppose." Numbuh 1 said, "I hope 362 doesn't hold this against me so I can get back on the cake missions." Once Numbuh 1 had left, Numbuh Infinity appeared behind him.

"So the memory wiped worked?" Numbuh 74.239 asked.

"Perfectly. No one but us remembers anything." Numbuh Infinity said, "None of them will know about the GKND or what really happened to Chad."

"Good. How is he doing up there anyway?"

"He appears to be much more willing to learn than Numbuh 1 ever was." Numbuh Infinity stated, "All in all, I suppose all sides won here."

"But we win the most." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"How so?"

"I still have half the Delightful Children's birthday cake." The nerdy boy said pulling out half a cupcake, "Want some?"

"Oh yeah!" Numbuh Infinity said, all professional demeanor now gone.

* * *

**End Transmission**


	2. Operation: SCIENCE

The alarm of the Sector V tree house started blaring. It's operatives did what they were trained to do. Respond quickly and effectively. Each armed with a different piece of 2x4 weaponry, they were ready for whatever tripped it. And what tripped it quickly revealed itself. An ninja teen, in full battle gear blew a hole in the side of the tree house. Before any of the children could fire their weapons, the face retracted showing the face of one Cree Lincoln, who quickly fell to her hands and knees.

"Abby…please…you have to…help me." Cree managed to choke out before collapsing unconscious.

* * *

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: SCIENCE**

**Scientist**

**Creates**

**Insane**

**Experiment**

**Needlessly**

**Cooperation**

**Essential**

* * *

Cree groggily awoke in a bed in the Tree House's Med-bay staring down a barrel of a GUMZOOKA held by Numbuh 4 and SPICER held by Numbuh 2.

"Well back Cree." The British operative of Sector V said, "We have already taken your armor. So I suggest you don't try anything."

"I didn't come to start a fight." Cree said sitting up.

"I'd sit back down if I was you." Numbuh 4 said.

"What are you fools doing?" Numbuh 5 asked storming in, "I don't think my sister is much of a threat with her armor gone and in her condition."

"Cree is one of our arch-enemies Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 stated, "We can't take any chances."

"At least listen to what she has to say!" Numbuh 5 said excitedly before turning back to her sister, "Okay, explain why you need our help."

"It was horrible Abby." Cree said almost a little afraid to relive it, "I'll admit, we where planning on another attack on that stupid Moon Base of yours. But then, someone else attacked us first. Some adult. We tried to fight back but he just dominated us. And he used these weird machines to capture us, one by one. I barely managed to make it out."

"Still doesn't explain why you came to us." Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah, you should have known we would have beaten your sorry teen butt right out of here." Numbuh 4 added.

"You think I _wanted _to come here? I didn't have a choice!" Cree explained, "I tried going to Father for help, but that mansion was torn apart! I went look for the other villains, figure if I agreed to have the teens help them they'd be willing to help me, but all their bases where attacked, ransacked, all but destroyed. Well, except for that worthless Toiletnator."

"Man, guy's kidnapping villain's left and right and he still gets looked over." Numbuh 2 said.

"Can you blame 'em?" Numbuh 4 asked, "He's not exactly a threat, or useful, or anything really."

"So you want us to help a bunch of people who would just turn around and destroy us." Numbuh 1 asked ignoring the only other males in the room.

"I'm out of options. Please, I'll give you any information you want." Cree basically begged.

"I don't know." Numbuh 1 said, "How can we trust your information?"

"You can't." Cree stated flatly, "You're just going to have to trust me."

"Then no way!" Numbuh 4 said, "In fact, I vote we blast her now, find the guy capturing the villains, and buy him a milkshake for making our lives a lot easier."

"Well I say we help her." Numbuh 2 said.

"Of course you would." Numbuh 4 stated, "All I know is I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her."

"I agree with Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said, "Cree's proven too much of a threat to trust."

"Well she's still my sister so Numbuh 5 says we help." Numbuh 5 responded.

"I suppose we should see what Numbuh 3 thinks." Numbuh 1 said, "Where is Numbuh 3 anyway?"

"Last time I saw her she said something about getting candy before Cree woke up." Numbuh 4 answered, "Think that was about 20 minutes ago." Numbuh 1 let out an annoyed sigh.

"I swear, it does not take that long to get candy. How does she manage to take so long?" Numbuh 1 asked rhetorically, "Oh well, I guess we better get a hold of her." Numbuh 1 pulled back his sleeve and talked into the walkie talkie, "Numbuh 3, where are you?"

"Sorry Numbuh 1, I got lost again." Numbuh 3 responded, "I'll try to make it back to the tree house soon. Oh hey weird lab coat guy!"

"Tree house? Numbuh 1? You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Kids Next Door would you?" A strange male voice asked.

"Yes I am." Numbuh 3 responded.

"Perfect…" The voice said creepily before a frightened scream from the Asian hamster caretaker came through the walkie talkie.

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 said grabbing Numbuh 1's arm and yelling into it.

"Numbuh 4, let go of my arm." Numbuh 1 said flatly. The combat expert let go with an embarrassed laugh.

"Looks like you guys don't have a choice now." Cree said smugly finally standing up, "_That _was the guy who attacked us. So if you want to get her back, you have to help me."

"Cree's right." Numbuh 1 said, "Now this is our fight. But we'll need Cree. She's the only one whose fought this guy we can talk to. But let me be clear Cree, we'll give you back your armor, but the second we free Numbuh 3, you're going straight to the Arctic Base Prison."

"We'll see about that." Cree said.

* * *

COOLBUS…

* * *

The operatives and Cree, once again in her Teen Ninja outfit, where flying through the skies, straight for where a tracking signal from Numbuh 3 was coming from.

"Alright, here's the battle plan." Numbuh 1 started to explain, "Numbuh 5, you and me will try to find out where this guy is keeping everyone. Numbuh 4, Cree, you two will track down this man and keep him busy."

"Me? Why do I have to partner up with the cruddy teenager?" Numbuh 4 complained.

"Hey, it's not a day in the park for me either shorty." Cree snapped, "So just stay out of my way, I want this freak all to myself."

"Hey, why don't you say that to my face?"

"I would but I can't bend down that far."

"ENOUGH!" Numbuh 1 shouted, "You two will be working together so try not to kill each other okay? And Numbuh 2, you keep this bird safe. Who knows how fast we'll need an escape."

"Can do Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 responded, "Now get ready, cause we're almost there." All non-pilots in the ship immediately rushed to the front window. And there, on the horizon, was a museum.

"A museum?" Numbuh 1 asked, "That's where this guy has his lair?"

"Guess so." Numbuh 2 responded, "Everyone sit down. I'm taking this bird in for a landing." Once the areal expert of Sector V landed the ship, the three other operatives and the one Teen Ninja left it. Once inside they split up. 1 and 5 went to the right and Cree and 4 went to the left.

* * *

With Cree and 4…

* * *

"Gah! This has got to be the worst day ever!" Numbuh 4 said loudly, "First I get forced to team up with a cruddy teenager, now I'm in stuck in a stinking museum!"  
"Will you be quiet!" Cree snapped, "We don't need to let this freak know we're here."

"In case you forgot, _we're _the distraction." Numbuh 4 said in a matter-of-fact tone, "He needs to know where we are." Numbuh 4 closed his eyes and turned around while he continued his poorly thought out speech about the history of distractions. Whether she was just annoyed by the Aussie's words, or she couldn't hear him over said words, Cree wasn't able to put up a fight and was suddenly pulled into a side hallway, "And another thing…Cree? Uh, come out Cree, this isn't cool." Numbuh 4 bumped into something. When he turned around, a man in a lab coat blasted him with some kind of energy.

* * *

With 1 and 5…

* * *

"Man, this place did not seem this big from the outside." Numbuh 5 said.

"I know Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 said, "But I think the prisoners are right around here."

"Well, only place to search is through this door." Numbuh 5 said, "I hope they're through there."

"Me too." Both operatives barged through the door and then stood there in shock, all around them, display windows of the various villains who have gone missing, "What is this place?"

"I don't know." Numbuh 5 said looking at a display of 'Candy Based Weaponry' showing off Stickybeard and a few of his Candy Pirates, "But it's creeping Numbuh 5 out. They look so lifelike."

"Tell me about it." Numbuh 1 said. There was a display of 'combustion science' showing Father, 'Science in the Work Place' with Mr. Boss, "Why isn't this one a display? Toilet Science?" All that was of that 'display' was a crudely made sign around the neck of a statue of the Toiletnator, "How is _that _a science?"

"Hey! It takes a lot more thought than you think." The statue said, no statue, but the actual Toiletnator, "In fact, if you don't treat your toilet with the proper respect" a bright beam of energy cut off the Toilet villain's speech.

"I thought I told you to stay out!" A man said. He was in a lab coat whose collar easily hid his mouth with rubber gloves, goggles that hid his eyes, and short read hair.

"Alright buddy," Numbuh 1 said as he and his African/French partner raised their weapons at the scientist, "Who are you? And are you responsible for this?" The scientist started laughing.

"Of course! I am Professor Science! And once I'm done, everyone will respect the glorious name of science, you see. I had a brilliant idea, show case examples of science in everyday lives." The scientist said, "But I couldn't just craft replicas, so I had only one choice, capture the examples and put them on display in temporal fields, suspending them in time!"

"Hold up." Numbuh 5 said, "You mean these are the ACTUAL villains?"

"Of course." Professor Science said, "And I should thank you. You provided me with the missing Teen Ninja and two more Kids Next Door. And now, I can finish my Sector V collection with you two." A new display lit up showing a frozen Numbuh 2, 3, and 4. Another display lit up showing the entirety of the Teen Ninjas.

"Numbuh 5, let's take him down." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Don't have to tell Numbuh 5 twice." Both KND started firing their weapons, a pair of SPICERS held by Numbuh 1 and a SCAMPP held by Numbuh 5. The rapid fire created a cloud of smoke over the scientist.

"That must have got him." Numbuh 1 said, "Now, let's try to figure out how to get everyone out."

"That was a decent attack children." The voice of Professor Science said, "But you forget, matter exists in four forms. The first you saw already. Solid. The second," The smoke began to twist until it took a vaguely human form, "Is gas."

"Hit him again!" Numbuh 5 hollered as her and her commander started firing. Only to have the shots pass straight through him. The evil adult leapt for them then changed again, it was a splash of water and the liquid collected into a human form. With the 2x4 weaponry in him.

"And of course, there's liquid." He reached inside of himself and casts the weapons aside, "And there is one last form of matter. The form of Plasma!" Once again he changed, now glowing a bright yellow. Numbuh 1's sunglasses protected him, but Numbuh 5 fell to the ground clutching her eyes.

"To bright! To bright!" Numbuh 5 cried out.

"Are you okay Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked. Before a beam of energy shot out from Professor Science.

"She'll be fine." Professor Science said, "Especially once I get the both of you into a nice display cage. Now don't move, I promise this won't hurt a" his glow disappeared and the energy he was building along with it.

"Alright, every one out." A Janitor said, "Museum's closing soon. And you! I thought we warned you about using the Power Transformer for your freaky display!" One by one the cells began to unfreeze, leaving the villains slightly dazed and confused.

"Hey! That's the creep that captured us." Mr. Boss yelled out pointing directly at Professor Science.

"Let's scrape him like plague." Knightbrace said.

"Let's flush him!" Toiletnator said reappearing leading to a collection of groans.

"Who let him be captured?" Mr. Boss asked. At this point Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 joined their teammates.

"You guys know what happened?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Nothing we need to be concerned about." Numbuh 1 said, "Come on, let's go home."

"Hey!" Father yelled out, "Don't you want a piece of this freak?"

"Nah, this ya'll's fight." Numbuh 5 said.

"Really? Thanks." Father said turning back to the Professor as the villains descended upon him.

"Anyone care for a free science lesson?" He asked sheepishly before the sounds of beatings echoed out.

* * *

**End Transmission**


End file.
